


Two Covers for Poor Man, Made by Squeaky

by Taste_is_Sweet



Category: Stargate Atlantis, White Collar
Genre: Cover Art, Crossover, Fanart, Gen, White Collar Big Bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 19:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taste_is_Sweet/pseuds/Taste_is_Sweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two digital manips I made as alternate cover illustrations, using Photoshop Elements 10.</p><p><i>Poor Man, Made</i> can be found <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/506823">here</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Covers for Poor Man, Made by Squeaky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Squeaky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squeaky/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Poor Man, Made](https://archiveofourown.org/works/506823) by [Squeaky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squeaky/pseuds/Squeaky). 



> With thanks to Squeaky, for being so enthusiastic about my attempts at artwork.


End file.
